


let it snow

by mildlyobsessive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow, just cuteness, oh look it's not depressing yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyobsessive/pseuds/mildlyobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan hates the snow, and Phil just really loves Dan</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some tumblr prompt I saw once and couldn't find again

If there was one thing Dan hated more than anything, it was weather. Really, though, what the hell? Was it honestly that hard for the sky to just make up its mind? It should be just sunny or just rainy or just cold or whatever. Seriously, mother nature had commitment problems.

He probably should be more careful about insulting mother nature, though. She'd probably get pissed, and the next thing Dan knew half of London would be destroyed by a tornado or something equally implausible. 

But the real question was, where did this seemingly inexplicable hatred of England's climate come from? Well, Dan supposed it had something to do with the fact that he could have sworn it was sixty degrees last week (that's Fahrenheit, because the author is a little American shit who's much too lazy to Google what that is in Celsius), but no, the second he stepped outside in a T-shirt there was snow _all over_ the damn place, and he _seriously_ needed to start paying more attention to the forecast.

And so Dan had to go back inside and rummage through closets full of junk to find a coat, and this was just an overall inconvenient occurrence, because he was already roughly forty-two minutes late for something.

He realized going wherever he was going was pretty much pointless the exact second he took a single step out the door (with some jacket that was about as small as the Grinch's heart) and sunk down halfway to his knees in snow. "What the actual…" Dan had to censor himself, because with his luck his voice would carry, and he was relatively sure the neighbors hated him enough already. But seriously, how the hell was there _that much_ snow outside? A person doesn't leave the house for four days and the whole world decides that it's time for a goddamn winter wonderland. 

But, hey, Phil was still asleep, and those previously mentioned neighbors might forgive them for the awkward noises that always seemed to accompany filming gaming videos if he shoveled their sidewalk, which was _totally_ not an excuse for not going anyway today. Not in the slightest. But if Dan was being completely honest, it was sort of a nice perk, because skinny jeans were enough of a pain in the ass without having them soaking wet and clinging to his legs. Also, it kind of ruined the whole aesthetic. Not that that influenced his decision or anything, because this was out of purely unselfish motives, of course.

And that's where Phil found him forty-five minutes later, when he opened the door in some pair of cookie monster themed pajama pants to find out where all the creative cursing was coming from. "What exactly are you doing?" 

Dan, not expecting the interference, nearly fell on his face, which Phil found much more entertaining than he did. "Shoveling snow."

"Oh, is that what that is?"

Dan would have blushed, but since he was 99.9% sure that cold air already had his face resembling Rudolph's nose, he didn't much see the point. "Well you were _supposed_ to be asleep," he choked out between breaths. Jesus Christ, cold air was not as refreshing as everyone said it was.

"You're really out of breath there."

Dan snorted. "This was … supposed to be … a chivalrous gesture."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, and kind of a peace offering to the neighbors, but that's irrelevant."

Phil laughed. "Hand over the shovel, Hercules. I'll take a turn."

Dan froze (well, he was already basically already frozen from it being so damn cold out, but you get the idea) "You're kidding."

Phil rolled his eyes. "I wish," he sighed grabbing a galaxy printed coat from somewhere out of Dan's line of vision. "You are so lucky I love you."

"I know, I know," Dan said, giving Phil a quick hug before hustling into the welcoming warm air of the apartment building. "You're the absolute best."

Phil grinned, despite his facade of annoyance (like Phil Lester could ever really be irritated with anyone, that little ray of sunshine), and scooped up the shovel, which Dan had so thoughtfully discarded in a pile of ice. And surprise, surprise, maybe Dan's complaints hadn't been fueled by mere exaggeration or an extreme deficiency of basic upper body strength, because this shit was hard. But Phil loved that piece of crap, so he shoveled along, slaving over what seemed like the ice version of the damn Great Wall of China and wondering if their relationship with the neighbors was really that important.

He was beginning to contemplate whether or not burying himself in the icy hell and calling it a day wasn't the best option when the front door creaked open again. Phil had just enough time to wonder if it was one of those all-important neighbors, probably here to inquire as to whether he needed medical attention, before he saw it was Dan himself. "How are you holding up?" The younger one asked playfully, but Phil was pretty much just distracted by his hair, which was sufficiently wet and hobbit-y from the snow and damn how could one person possibly be that cute? _Focus, Phil. He asked you a question, remember?_

"Well, besides the fact that I can no longer feel my fingers and I'm relatively sure I've coughed up a lung, absolutely fantastic." 

"A lung, huh?"

"Yeah, I think it's over there somewhere," Phil gesticulated in the general direction of the huge snow pile he'd been in the middle of constructing. "I'm going to call it Susan."

"Phil, we already have way too many things named Susan. I don't think I could handle adding your lung to that list."

"Dan, I love you, but there's no such thing as too many things named Susan."

An exasperated Daniel rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I brought you hot chocolate."

"Are you actually Jesus in disguise?" Phil exclaimed, immediately throwing the cursed shovel onto the ground.

"You got me. Wait, I think that actually counts as blasphemy or something. Whatever. But yeah, I guess I figured it was the least I could do, considering you saved me from snowy damnation and all that." Dan stepped out of the door, and Phil couldn't help but laugh at quite how small his coat was. He balanced a mug of hot chocolate in each hand, of course ones from their own merch shop (available at danandphilshop.com #spon), because Dan was probably bigger phan trash than most teenage girls. Okay, well, they might be hard to beat, but he was a very close second.

Fuck, he was so dorky and stupid, and Phil was _so_ in love.

Until, you know, Dan slipped on a patch of ice and crash landed on his face. No, this wasn't some metaphor for falling in love or something equally poetic. Dan just found gravity much too powerful a force to reckon with, apparently, and, well … plop!

Phil gasped, unsure of whether he should laugh or genuinely be concerned. He decided on the safer option. "Oh my God, Dan, are you okay?"

The younger boy attempted to pick himself up, only to sprawl out on the frozen ground again. "I have hot cocoa all fucking _over_ me!"

Phil entangled his galaxy jacket from around himself before helping Dan to his feet. Once he was sufficiently certain he wasn't going to fall again, he wrapped Dan in the newly discarded coat. "Sorry about compromising your aesthetic."

Dan rolled his eyes but gave his boyfriend a 'thank you' kiss. "You're _such_ a dork."

"But that's why you love me, isn't it?"

As opposed to answering, Phil just shoved the boy into the snow pile, before jumping right on in after him. Dan was the priority. Worrying about the hypothermia that he would inevitably be getting later, well, that could wait.


End file.
